The Unusual Happens
by Inuyasha's Rose
Summary: Teh 2nd Demon World Tornament is coming up. Sensui, Toguro, Karasu, Sniper, and Itsuki have join up with Samora. Will the Yu Yu gang be able to defeat them in the next tornament or will one of them become king? note: THis is my first one soon please go ea
1. Undercover

YYH Story 1 Chapter 1

Inside a deep underground basement, Sensui converses with Samora. (note: She is evil) Key - means thinking; () means doing it.

Sensui: (putting anointment on her wounds) You should really be more careful next time.

Samora: (lying on a table stomach down, completely topless, arms folded, chin resting on arms) Yeah, I know.

Sensui: Then why don't you?

Samora: Because I'm a fighter not a coward. Besides, you few are the only ones who really care.

Sensui: There are others. (Finished)

Samora: Tsk. (jets her head in disbelief)

Sensui: (putting the anointment away)

Samora: (Sits completely up, long hair piece divided in two barely covering breast) Yeah? Who? (still in disbelief)

Sensui: (turns, walks to her, sits in a nearby chair) Oh, you'll see. So, what are you're next intentions?

Samora: Who knows? What about you and the others? Y'all must have something planned.

Sensui: Itsuki and I are waiting to see what happens with something, while Toguro and Karasu train for the next Demon World Tournament.

Samora: You...ain't entering?

Sensui: No.

Samora: Why? I'm sure you could easily kick some demon ass.

Sensui: That's why. It's filled with the lowest kind of demons.

Samora: Yeah, yet it gets pretty interesting closer to the finals.

Sensui: I don't see the point.

Samora: Fine, I'm sure Mukuro and Hiei shall be entering as well.

Sensui: So it seems.

Samora: (looking to the right) And so will Enki, his wife, his brother, Chu, Rinku, everyone from Raizen's sid-God, I hate that bastard.

Sensui: Urameshi?

Samora: Yeah, and Raizen himself.

Sensui: He died, didn't he?

Samora: (looks back at Sensui) Lets hope he stays that way.

Sensui: You're going to have to train for this one. If you want to beat Urameshi.

Samora: I could take him on any day. You know that.

Sensui: What about Hiei?

Samora: (looks down) Yeah.

Sensui: Or Kurama?

Samora: (dead silent) -I can't...I can't fight him. Not Suichi.-

Sensui: (stands, gets right in front of her puts his hand under her chin, pushes her head up so she's looking at him) He's the only one who could make you second guess your actions. Why?

Samora: (can't answer)

Sensui: We'll find an answer real soon. (walking out) Just be careful in this. I'll be watching you closely.

Samora: -Thank you...Shinobu. My Dark Angel.- (a tube top appears on her, fixes hair)

Sniper: (walks in) You ready?

Samora: Right. (goes with him)

Sniper: Urameshi and his group should be arriving soon.

Samora: Yeah, in a week or so. The Tournament starts in three weeks.

Sniper: Will you be completely healed by then?

Samora: No, yet I don't have to be. The real fights won't start for another two weeks after the tournament's start.

Sniper: Then, lets go. You need all the training and healing you can get. You've barely trained at all. So, I suggest you start as soon as possible.

Samora: Just focus on you're project and leave me to mine.

They leave on two bikes (motorcycles) and head to the usual spot to train.


	2. Semi finals

YYH Story 1 Chapter 2

Two weeks has pasted making it only one week till the 2nd DW Tournament. Demons have this week to register and sign up for the tournament. Everyone comes during this week. And the first to arrive is Sensui and his gang. They walk up to the stadium with careless expressions except Samora. She carries a cold, still expression, not caring for anything in the world. Sensui notices and says, "Don't be mad. You're here." "It only makes my itch to fight even worse," she coldly replied. "Anxiously awaiting to have Yusuke's life in your hands?" Asked Itsuki. Samora turns her head to look at him and evilly smiles, "I'd love that." She looks forward and continues, "Just imaging him begging for his life at my hand. It's enough to make me excited." Sniper looks at Sensui with concern, and Sensui looks at him with a grin on his face. Toguro glances at the end of the hall, then says, "Samora," turning to her while she turns to him. "You should go ahead. We need to do something before we sign in." "Alright," answers back Samora. After she walks ahead, Sensui turns to Sniper, "Don't be worried about Samora. She'll be fine." Sniper replies, "She just seems so much like a demon." Toguro joins in by saying, "She is one." Itsuki adds his comments, "She may only be a half demon, but she is still one of them. We mustn't forget that." "We all know this. So, Sniper, it's okay. She's only letting her demon side out a bit," comments Sensui. "Now, lets go before anything happens." They begin to walk down the dark, hallowed hall.

As they exit the hall, they see Yusuke and his friends signing up at the near by registration table and talking. Everything gets quiet as Yusuke and his friends notice Sensui and his group. Yusuke in shock with a horror-filled expression mumbles, "No. It can't be." Then he starts to yell, "What the hell! I killed you idiots!" Toguro answers with a smug look on his face, "Seems we were brought back." Jin adds in, "No! We worked too hard for you to come back!" Hiei also adds, "Who would bring you low lives back? I'm sure it wasn't Koenma. Not even he would be that stupid." Toguro responds, "You'd be interested in who it was." "Who!" Yells Yusuke. Sensui replies, "Samora, of course." Kurama shocked by his answer, "S-Samora?" Itsuki adds, "We told you, you would be interested in her." Jin shouts, "No way Samora would do such a thing!" ShiShi, Touya, and Chu agree with Jin. Sensui answers, "If you don't believe us, see for yourself. She's here and already in the tournament." Kurama and the others are silent. Sensui says as he and his group are leaving, "We'll be seeing each other soon. Real soon." "Wait!" Yells Yusuke. "Let them go!" Kurama replies. Yusuke turns and looks at Kurama who's looking away, "Kurama." "Forget it, Yusuke. We'll see them later," comments Hiei. Jin says, "Lets go." All of them walks off in the opposite direction of Sensui and his group.

A few weeks later, the finals are here and only some of the real fighters are left. Yomi, Mukuro, Yusuke, Masked Fighter, Toguro, Kurama, Hiei, Enki, and two demons by the names Rakumon and Neishuko are the only ones left. Yusuke, Chu, Touya, and Rinku have completely forgotten what they had been told in the beginning of the tournament, yet it stays very well in Kurama's, Hiei's, and Jin's minds. They're all waiting for the next match to begin. Yusuke says, "So, who's up next?" Chu reponds, "Don't know." Then, the Announcer comes on the speakers, "Will the Masked Fighter form group 6 and Rakumon of group 83 please report to block C. Again will the Masked Fighter form group 6 and Rakumon of group 83 please report to block C." Yusuke says a while later when he sees the two fighters appear on the screen, "Wonder how this will turn out." Jin answers, "Lets hope it's good."

At the arena, Rakumon is the first one to utter a word. He says, "What are you hiding in that black hood of yours?" The Masked Fighter doesn't answer. They both hear the Announcer yell, "Begin!" Rakumon lunges at the Masked Fighter striking constantly trying to rip his hood off. Announcer exclaims, "And Rakumon is the first to attack, but it seems he isn't able to make a hit!" Rakumon, "Watch." He strikes again, but when the Masked Fighter backs up, he gets burned badly in the shoulder. He quickly moves and turns to see what burned him yet sees nothing. Rakumon laughs and tells him, "You can't see my trap, and you have no where to go." He slashes the Masked Fighter sending him flying into his trap. The Masked Fighter gets severely burned all up his back and right leg then falls to the ground writhing in pain bleeding profusely. "Now you're mine," tells Rakumon to the Masked Fighter as he grabs him by his collar and raises him off the ground. "It's over," replies Kurama from the stadium. Rakumon says, "Lets see what you're really made of." He rips off the Masked Fighter's hood and is shock to see what the Masked Fighter is!

Found out in the next chapter!


End file.
